The Experiment
by liz-loz
Summary: Blaine and Sam are best friends. Sam thinks he might be gay, so Blaine says he can kiss him to find out. What will Sebastian say? Seblam threesome fic rated M for mmmmmmmn! :D Lol


_SO hi y'all. Taking a break from Klaine whilst I'm in limbo between fics and writing some seriously hot Seblam smut! This is my new crackship btw gonna be one this one a while :D_

_This was written for my friend Blainesturbating on tumblr, so enjoy!_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

"No. No way." My bottom lip drooped.

"But Bas…" I reached out my hand to link it with his but Sebastian knocked it away. Uh oh, maybe I really had upset him.

"_No_. I am not letting you kiss him." The look on my boyfriend's face was one of defiance and worry. I suddenly felt bad for bringing it up. After being together for more than a year I'd felt our relationship was more than secure.

"Look, it wouldn't _mean _anything. Sam's just a little confused."

"Confused about what?"

"Whether he likes boys. And he came to me, because I'm his best friend, to talk about it."

"Can't you just give him _advice_ like normal friends?"

"I did. I said he should be true to himself and think about what he really wants. And he said he wanted to try it out…with someone he trusted." Sebastian made an exasperated noise and rolled his eyes.

"Are you seriously falling for that?"

"Look – there are hundreds of guys out there that take advantage of guys like Sam. He could get himself involved in some serious shit if he's not careful. He doesn't know what he's doing, I just wanted to help." My boyfriend sighed. I took hold of his hand again and this time he didn't pull away.

"Why does it have to be you…" He murmured, stroking my fingers softly. I brought my other hand up to rest gently on his cheek.

"It would just be one kiss. I wouldn't be telling you if it were anything more than innocent. You can even watch if you want." Sebastian stiffened and I wasn't sure if he was repulsed or turned on by the thought.

"I…I trust you." He murmured again.

"I know. And I love you." My face drew closer, lips ghosting over his so he smiled and nuzzled his nose against me. "So let's do this in the open. For us all to see."

* * *

"We're on." Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup." I took a bite out of my sandwich and chewed it as my best friend sat there open-mouthed. "What?"

"Sebastian said yes?"

"Of course he did. He knows it's not going to mean anything."

"You didn't have to do any persuading?" I faltered.

"Well, maybe a little…" Sam shot me a look. "But he came round. He knows I'm only trying to help."

"But what if I…" My best friend trailed off, seeming embarrassed. I made a noise at him to continue. "What if I…get turned on?"

"By what? By me?" Red flooded into his face. "That won't be me. That'll just be the kissing. Trust me, this is going to work." Placing my hand on his arm, I rubbed it comfortingly, smiling to show I really did believe my words. "I am going to help you and you will be fine."

* * *

It was tricky to decide on a location for our rendezvous. Sebastian wanted nothing to do with the matter so I toyed between mine and Sam's houses. If Sam freaked out he would probably want to be able to run away, and he was pretty comfortable with my room, so we eventually decided on there. Plus, if my mom walked in on us she was less likely to blow her top.

Sebastian arrived first and still seemed sceptical.

"You didn't dress up." He muttered as I opened the door, accepting my kiss and putting in a little more possessiveness than he was willing to let on.

"Of course." I replied with a smile. "This isn't a big deal. And you're the only one I really dress up for." Leading him up to my bedroom we sat down on the bed and waited. Sebastian kept his hand gripped on mine tightly and refused to let go.

"So, what time is he arriving?"

"In about ten minutes." I replied. "I wanted to get you here first to check you were still ok with this. You are still ok…aren't you?" Sebastian looked down at his feet. I reached a hand up to brush away a stray piece of hair and sighed.

"You're not, are you?"

"No, I am." My boyfriend looked up with eyes that craved comfort, I gave it to him by shifting closer and stroking the side of his face. "It's just…how am I supposed to feel about this? Am I supposed to be excited about my boyfriend kissing another guy?"

"No. Not really." I replied, wanting to be honest. "But it will show you how much I love you. And how no other man is ever going to compete." Leaning forward I pressed a slow kiss to his lips. Sebastian deepened it and I slipped my hand across to cup his jaw, moaning softly until suddenly the sound of the doorbell broke us apart.

"He's early." Sebastian scowled.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked, holding out my hand as I stood up. My boyfriend shook his head.

"No. I'll wait here." Nodding in reply I turned and jogged down the stairs. I wasn't quite sure how I was meant to be feeling about this endeavour but the fact that Sebastian was here calmed me a little.

* * *

Sam looked a nervous wreck on my porch.

"Sorry I'm early." He immediately burbled before I'd even said hi. "I couldn't do anything so I drove here and sat in my car for a few minutes but I kind of just want to get inside is that ok?" I laughed, making him pause for a second and seem offended.

"Sorry." I replied, still chuckling. "You're just so nervous."

"Aren't you?"

"I guess." Holding out my hand I motioned for Sam to take it and then lead him upstairs the same way I had with Sebastian.

Wow. If the thirteen year old me could see me now, with two hot guys in my bedroom he would think he'd died and gone to heaven. Sebastian and Sam greeted awkwardly – they both knew each other but certainly not in this capacity. As I went to sit by my boyfriend on the bed Sam stood awkwardly in the doorway and seemed confused over what to say.

"So, where do you want to do this?" I asked. Neither party said anything. This was going to be a long few minutes.

"Do you still want to watch?" I asked Sebastian. He screwed up his nose as if I were suggesting he was about to watch animal porn.

"Yes. But not in that way."

"Of course." I stood up and brought a chair over from the other side of the room, placing it just in front of Sam facing the bed. "You sit there then." I motioned for my boyfriend to move and then brought Sam over to the bed. His hands were shaking so I gave them a gentle squeeze, something which I'm pretty sure Sebastian saw but didn't comment on.

"Ok." We were finally all in position. Sam looked like he was about to pass out and Sebastian had sat with a rigid posture, as if he were ready to spring up at any second. "Before we begin, just a reminder that this is just an experiment. It doesn't mean anything. If you want to stop at any point just let me know." The words were meant for Sam, but I found myself looking at my boyfriend as I said them. He nodded his head, showing me he trusted me, and then I turned back to my best friend.

"Are you ready?" Sam nodded his head. Taking hold of his hands again I let us sit in silence for a few seconds, trying to calm him down.

"Ok. Would you like to kiss me or shall I kiss you?" The sharp noise of indignation made Sam jump, I gripped onto his hands and stopped him from bolting. "_Sebastian_…" I replied, not even having to look over.

"What? You can't expect me to be happy with _that_!"

"It's Sam's choice." My best friend could barely speak, looking like he was scared for his life.

"I'll…I'll…kiss you." Phew. I was kind of glad he'd chosen that route. Shuffling a little to get the perfect position I nodded my head, still trying desperately to make the atmosphere relaxed and not the tension filled prison cell it was now.

"Ok. Just take your time then. Let me know when you're ready." I closed my eyes, trying to take away some of the pressure, perhaps kid myself this was Sebastian so he wouldn't get so offended. What I wasn't expecting was the sudden feeling of lips ramming against mine.

"Ow!" The jarring movement had hurt, my eyes flashed open and Sam immediately pulled away, looking mortified.

"I'm sorry! I just decided to go for it but I was too fast and it was too much I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Quiet sniggers sounded to the left of us and I gathered Sebastian was finding this rather amusing. I shot him a look and then took hold of Sam's hand again.

"Ssssh." I replied, speaking in a soothing tone. "It's ok. You're nervous."

"I suck at this. We shouldn't be doing it." He tried to pull away, but I held on, sure he could get through.

"Just relax." Sam looked at me, fear in his eyes, but also genuine self-doubt. "Go slower this time, don't think about it so much." I closed my eyes again, taking a few deep breaths. Then our lips connected for the second time.

* * *

This time was much better. I knew Sam wasn't a novice to kissing, just nervous, so had expected him to be good. He was much slower, making the contact and then holding it, almost scared to deepen. I didn't want to push so held too, pulling away right until our lips almost parted and he captured them again in another kiss. He was _really_ good. Now that Sam had more confidence he kissed a little harder, moving a little faster and a little more earnestly. He was different to Sebastian, but still sent that familiar tingle through my body that made me want more and play along. I opened my mouth ever so slightly and to my surprise felt his tongue poke against the entrance. Before I knew what was happening we were full on making out. I was getting a little carried away with the feeling, struggling to keep my hands down by my sides and feeling blood pooling in my groin. Sam deepened the kiss even further, tongue swiping to reach every corner of my mouth and then he let out a deep groan, which was immediately cut off by the movement of hands grabbing my shoulders and yanking me away.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, more to the rough movement of my removal than to anything that had just happened, but it certainly didn't make my boyfriend very happy.

"NO. We are not having any more of that." Sam looked back at us, shocked and gasping for breath. I suddenly realised I was gasping too, the wind having been knocked out of me. Sebastian clutched my shoulders like he was guarding a prized possession and seemed ready to rip Sam to shreds.

"It was just innocent." I said breathlessly, trying to defend my friend.

"He was _groaning_!" Realising this wasn't going to go any further I stopped struggling. Sebastian relaxed his grip on me but still didn't let go, bringing his arm to wrap around my waist and cuddle me protectively.

"Ok, _fine_. Sam, was that ok for you?" My best friend still looked like he was trying to catch his breath back, he looked at me with wide eyes and struggled to answer.

"Yes. Definitely."

"_Of course it was ok for him_! He got to suck the face off my boyfriend whilst I'm just supposed to sit here and _take_ it?"

"Sebastian, you _know_ it didn't mean anything!"

"Did you enjoy it?" Suddenly my boyfriend looked at me. I saw jealous, angry eyes boring into me and swallowed. "_Did you enjoy it?"_

"Yes." I couldn't lie. Sam blushed crimson again and Sebastian balled his fist. I really hoped he didn't hit him because that would definitely alert my parents. "But _only_ because it was kissing. It's completely different with you."

"Oh _really_?" Sebastian replied. "It's _really_ different with me?" I nodded. "Then prove it."

* * *

I paused, confused.

"What?" I didn't think there was anything I had to prove to Sebastian.

"Sam sits here and you kiss me. We can show him what kissing a boy is _really_ like." The room went silent. Sam didn't say anything, obviously still scared he was going to get punched in the face. My boyfriend looked back at me with fierce eyes, fierce eyes that were amazingly hot, and suddenly his idea seemed very appealing indeed.

"Ok." For a second Sebastian wasn't sure if he'd heard right, obviously still expecting me to protest. Then he looked again and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. As long as Sam is ok with it." We both looked over. My best friend looked shell shocked, and soon I wondered if he were going to be able to speak at all.

"Sam? Is that ok?" This was a lot to deal with. Having your first gay experience and then being asked if you wanted to watch another one. I wasn't surprised he was confused.

"Um…um…" he began. I could feel Sebastian's fingers pawing at my waist, obviously wanting to get his way. "…Ok. I'll do it." Excellent. Sam was about to watch Sebastian and I make out.

* * *

Before I had time to command the situation Sebastian had dragged us over to the bed. Sam was shoved away rather roughly and I watched him stagger over to the now empty chair. I knew I should be annoyed at how much of a bitch my boyfriend was being, but to be honest, his jealousy was adorable. It consumed him, so his eyes gleamed with fire and his touch sent my heart racing. Before everyone had even settled he started speaking, addressing my best friend.

"So _Sam_, lets see if you're a better kisser than _this_." Before I knew what was happening, Sebastian's mouth was over mine. His kiss was rather like Sam's first, harsh and desperate, but he obviously knew my mouth better than my best friend did. At first I didn't really respond, not wanting to be tongue-raped and knowing he was only doing this to get back at Sam. But then that familiar taste slowly broke down my barriers and I felt the love consume me again. Sebastian relented too, slowing down his pace as he remembered just how much we enjoyed kissing each other. I shifted closer, getting onto my knees slightly so I could press my body flusher to his and felt hands wrap around my neck, digging into my hair. I groaned, showing my pleasure, and the hands worked into my scalp, dragging my hair back the wrong way and sending groans spilling out of his mouth too. My hands slipped round to rest on his lower back, a place that was now so familiar I knew just where his moles were, where his bones protruded slightly out of his back and his skin dimpled in my touch. Sebastian kissed me deeper and deeper, his tongue dancing with mine slowly and sensually and trapping me in an aura that I never wanted to escape from. Then I remembered Sam.

"Hey, Sa-" I'd broken away – much to the disappointment of my boyfriend, who immediately attached his lips to my neck and started sucking – to talk to my best friend, but the sight in front of me immediately made me stop. Sam had slid down into his chair, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head, and he had his hand down his pants.

"Bas." I said, finding it very hard to concentrate with what was happening to my neck. Sebastian didn't listen. "_Bas!_"

"What?" He pulled away, looking annoyed."

"Look at Sam." My boyfriend looked over and his eyes widened. Sam seemed to have realised we'd stopped, but to my surprise, didn't seem embarrassed.

"Sam…?" I continued, unsure how to really proceed. Sam are you ok? Do you want us to carry on?"

"Yes…" Was the strangled reply we received. I looked back at Sebastian, debating what to do with him. I certainly didn't want to stop, but wasn't this a little weird?

"Do you…?"

"Fuck yes."

* * *

Falling back onto the bed I felt my boyfriend climb on top of me and groaned again, feeling my hard on straining against my pants. Lips found mine again and this time they were even more earnest. I was pretty sure Sebastian and I were about to have sex right in front of my best friend – while he jerked off to it. Well, this wasn't weird at all.

"Oh Blaine." My boyfriend said hotly. "You make me so hot." As he kissed me again I felt his hips grind against mine. A short yelp escaped from my mouth but it was cut off swiftly again. I bucked up to feel the friction and this time Sebastian brought a hand down to palm me.

"Fuck!" Right now I didn't care if the whole world saw us. I wanted him here and I wanted him now. Hands scrabbling for the bottom of his shirt I pulled it over Sebastian's head, immediately reaching out to run my nails down his chest. He did the same with me and I heard a moan from the chair, along with the rustle of a hand moving. I wanted to look to the side but Sebastian kissed me again, pressing his body down hard against mine and feeling the sweat slide between us. His hands reached for my zipper and then I was free.

"Oh God. _Oh God_." Finally I turned my head right. Sam looked like he was about to pass out. There was sweat plastered across his forehead and his hand was working at a furious speed.

"Sam…" I breathed, almost unable to talk myself, especially with the way Sebastian was preparing to jerk me, "Sam…" My friend finally made eye contact. There was a hunger in his look that surprised me, the want and need… "Come over." I waved my hand lazily, energy almost spent. Sebastian didn't realise what was happening until my best friend staggered over and almost leant against him.

"Hey, what's he doing here?" He asked in annoyance, pushing my friend away weakly before grabbing hold of my dick so I screamed.

"Bas! Stop…let…Sam do too…"

"What? No way!" Both boys looked shocked. I glanced back at Sam and saw him fighting very hard to stay strong – the hardness in his pants still achingly visible.

"No…I mean, put his hand on, yours." Fumbling for my best friends hand I placed it lightly on top of Sebastian's. My boyfriend looked at me in protest but I nodded my head.

"So he can _feel_." Sam didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on me. I leant up to kiss Sebastian and showed him that this didn't mean anything, that Sam was just experimenting with the sensations, what he could bring. Eventually my boyfriend relented.

* * *

As soon as he started moving I grabbed hold of the bedcovers, moaning so two sets of voices moaned back. My head thrashed from side to side and my hands scrabbled to find Sebastian's legs. When I did I dig my nails in and felt him increase the speed. Struggling to keep my eyes open I looked to Sam. Gasping for breath as much as I was, his eyes were locked on mine, free hand tensing and his pupils dilating. Before I knew what was happening he suddenly leant down to kiss me again – I responded but we had barely held contact for a few seconds before suddenly he was wrenched away. Sebastian dragged him to the other side of the room, pressed him up against the wall and grabbed hold of his throat.

"You touch my boyfriend _one more time_ and I will KILL you!" Immediately sitting up I scrabbled for my trousers, yanking them up over my hips and stumbling over to the two fighting boys. Sebastian had tightened his grip on my best friend's throat and he was definitely choking.

"BAS!" Ripping my boyfriend's hand away Sam immediately dropped to the floor, clutching his own throat and gasping for air. When I looked back at Sebastian his eyes were wild and he almost batted me away too.

"Bas! What are you doing?"

"He was kissing you! He's not allowed to do that!" Sighing, I pulled him into a kiss. My boyfriend was shocked, but quickly responded. I waited until his whole body relaxed completely, melting into my touch, then drew away slowly.

"Can't you see baby? _This_ is different. It's not me Sam's responding to, it's the kiss. Trust me." Sebastian didn't look convinced.

"I trust you. I don't trust _him_." He glared evilly at Sam, who had only just regained full lung capacity, and I sighed again. I wanted to help Sam, I really did, but it seemed like it was too much for Bas.

"Why don't you kiss him?" It was only a thought, I hadn't even realised I'd said it. Then I heard the cries of disbelief and grasped that I had.

"WHAT? Are you CRAZY?" Sebastian was looking at me in disbelief – he almost let go of my arms but seemed still reluctant to let me anywhere near my best friend.

"No. It would prove that it's not just me he wants. I don't mind." Glancing down at Sam I saw him staring back with the same wide-eyed disbelief. Perhaps the idea of making out with someone that had just tried to strangle you wasn't the most appealing of prospects. But my brain was telling me it would work.

"Blaine, I love you, but this is crazy." Turning to face my boyfriend I placed my hands on either side of his face, drawing him in close.

"Just do this, for me. If you don't like it then you can stop, I promise. But just try." The war battled on between our eyes for a good few seconds. I began to think that this time Sebastian would win. But eventually the resignation settled and he finally nodded his head.

"_Fine_. But I'm doing this for you, _not him_." Smiling I squeezed his arms, before turning back to Sam, who was still slouched on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Helping him up, I saw the exhaustion in his eyes. Maybe _he_ wouldn't be able to do this.

"Do you still want to carry on?" I asked. My best friend took a few seconds to respond, getting his head into the right space. I supposed this had all been a lot to adjust to. It seemed he definitely liked boy on boy, and would probably want to do more.

"Um…yeah, ok." Finally the response came. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, understanding what this meant. My hands let go of Sebastian and I took a step back, watching the two with interest. It was definitely awkward – neither party wanted to initiate the first move. Sebastian glanced back at me but I gave him a supportive look and he sighed, taking a step forward. Sam jumped but immediately corrected himself. As the two stood face to face, I wondered how I was going to feel about this. Would I be as jealous as my boyfriend? My thoughts wandered and drifted, waiting for the moment to happen. Sebastian took a deep breath, drawing his lips closer to Sam's. He seemed to pause right by them, as if wondering if he really did want to do this, then finally, they connected.

* * *

A flurry of heat passed through my body. I had never seen Sebastian kissing someone else before – it was kind of like watching us, but in a weird, exterior way. Neither boy put a lot of effort into the connection – both still nervous or unwilling. But then that same tingling that had run through me seemed to take over my boyfriend. He kissed Sam again, this time a little deeper, and Sam responded. It was interesting to see his reaction from here – he definitely was gay. I don't know how I hadn't realised it before. The two boys continued, each time getting a little more confident. I felt jealously flare up in my gut slightly, but then Sebastian waved his hand behind him at me and beckoned for me to come over. I responded, padding over, and then when I reached them he broke away and kissed my deeply, still leaving one hand round Sam's waist.

"He's good isn't he?" I murmured with a smile as we broke away, lips still millimetres apart.

"Mmmn." Sebastian replied, smiling back.

"Try again." I motioned to my friend, who had the glazed, amazed look back in his eyes again, and to my surprise this time there was no resistance. Sebastian kissed him deeply and this time close up it was even hotter than before. Unable to stop myself I pulled them both towards the bed – Sam and Sebastian still kept their lips locked and when we hit the side I drew my boyfriend away to kiss him again. Sebastian pushed me down to sit on the mattress and I pulled him in close, crushing his face against mine. We kissed for a while, until I felt a hand on my leg and broke away to see Sam, dark-eyed and hungry, hovering over me. Eagerly holding out my hand I drew him closer. Our lips met and I exhaled. I could feel Sebastian still right by me, but he didn't seem to be reluctant this time, his breath hot and sexy in my ear as Sam reached his hand up to cup my face. As we kissed deeper I felt legs clamber on top of me and a hard on against mine – groaning I reached out my hands and suddenly they were on Sam's ass. We ground together for a few minutes, the friction sending me crazy, until finally I broke away to look at my boyfriend.

"Bas…will you…" Understanding Sebastian gently pulled Sam off me, they began kissing again, both completely caught up in the tirade of sexual energy that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and as I watched I quickly shuck off my pants and boxers. Sam's hand drifted towards Sebastian's zipper and he undid him for him – my boyfriend's hand went to cup my best friend's erection and they both groaned. Kicking his leg to show him I was ready Sebastian clambered back on top of me again. My hands immediately went for his pants but he playfully pushed me away, bucking down a few more times to really send me crazy and then licking up my chest.

"Do you want me to fuck you Blaine?" He asked, voice hoarse and utterly sexy.

"Yes!" I cried back.

"Do you want us to fuck?" Sebastian then asked Sam. My best friend seemed like a different person – his eyes were on fire and he nodded so emphatically I thought his head might fall off. Laughing my boyfriend tugged his pants down, kicking them away and walking to the drawer to get the lube. Sam did know where to look – two naked guys displaying themselves in front of him. I beckoned him over and when he crawled onto the bed reached to pull his shirt over his head. Man, he had a nice body. Smiling, I pulled him in for another kiss. It was amazing how natural it felt for him despite never having kissed a boy until today. Now he had two at his disposal. I let his tongue explore my mouth again and felt his hands drift dangerously near to my crotch. It was obvious what he wanted to do.

"If you want," I broke away to whisper in his ear, moving my own hand to stroke his erection and elicit a spine tingling moan, "you can touch." Sam moaned again, but before he could do anything Sebastian was back. I smiled at my boyfriend, pushing Sam off so I could attend to him again and tasting their individual flavours mixed together. The sticky sound of lube filled the air, mixed with the hurried panting and beating hearts of teenage lust.

"What were you two talking about?" Sebastian asked with a smile, bending over to trail his tongue down my chest whilst looking up at me. I knew he'd heard, and that he was invited into the equation too if he wanted. Now we'd established that Sebastian and I had our own, unbreakable connection, he seemed ok to just go with it. I was glad.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I'd barely had time to finish my reply when two fingers went inside of me. I let out a cry and Sam whimpered, almost drooling. Sebastian laughed, already scissoring, and my hands flailed wildly for his body.

"Kiss Sam." He said. "Show me what you would do to me if you could right now." Eyes widening in surprise I checked he was really being serious, before Sam's face closed over mine again. I'd never been in this position – having a guy fuck his fingers into me whilst another assaulted my mouth. Staying true to his word I showed Sebastian just what I wanted to do to him. My hands ran over Sam's body, moaning and kissing every part of him. Sebastian groaned from behind me and I could tell it seriously turned him on. Sam couldn't seem to get enough.

"Oh…Bas…" I panted, feeling each extra finger move inside of me and send my brain crazy. "Fuck…me…"

"I thought you'd never ask." Suddenly my legs were in the air. Sam broke away from my neck, seeming surprised. My cock stood inches from his face and he licked his lips.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked. I looked up at him, the sweat dripping from my forehead almost going into my eyes, and gave him the look that said yes. Even though Sam was there, my best (now seemingly gay) friend, this would still be a moment shared only between us, a moment just as good as the many others. Hell yes was I ready.

"This is what _real_ sex is like."

* * *

The first thrust almost made me come right there. Surprisingly the loudest groan came from Sam, his eyes just fixed on my cock as it throbbed and begged to be touched. My gaze darted from him to my boyfriend, watching the dark in his eyes grow stronger as his animal instincts took over. He thrust again and I bucked my hips up, groaning and closing my eyes as I savoured the heavenly burn. Then suddenly I groaned for a different reason. Without giving any warning lips spread over me. I opened my eyes and saw blonde hair brushing against my stomach. Sam had closed his mouth over and was sucking like he was trying to extract the juice from an ice pop. He didn't really know what he was doing, but _fuck_. It felt good.

"Holy…" I could only force one word out of my mouth. Sebastian stopped thrusting for a second to look what all the fuss was about – for a second his brow furrowed, but then to my surprise he simply shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"Are we playing who gets you off first?" My mouth dropped open. Not giving me time to reply my boyfriend began again. I cried out and then the bucking up sent another thrill through my body. I'd never been serviced in two different areas at the same time but Jesus Christ I wanted it like this every time. I couldn't move for pleasure, trapped between the glorious pain of pure and utter arousal. The severe bucking I was now doing to get more friction from Sam made Sebastian thrust harder – I felt my throat going sore and my arms growing weak, I could barely hold myself up anymore. My brain was going crazy and I felt like my head was going to explode. Surely I couldn't last much longer.

Sure enough seconds later Sebastian hit that sweet spot at just the right angle – I came loud, shouting his name but ejaculating right into Sam's mouth. He couldn't hold it, drawing away so it spurted around his face and he coughed and spluttered, When I'd finished all the energy I'd had drained out of my body, I flopped down and stayed there for what seemed like hours, unable to do anything but marvel at what had just occurred. Sebastian stood there for a few seconds, catching his breath back and slipping out of me. He slowly crawled onto the bed and lay next to me, trailing a finger up my chest until he reached my cheek.

"What did you think of that?" He asked with a smile.

"Nnnrgh." Was all I could reply.

"Hey Sam? You ok?" Forcing myself to shift my head, I saw my best friend sitting the other side of me, still wiping cum off his face. I was pretty sure we were never going to be able to return from this. Once you sucked your best friends cock as he got fucked by his boyfriend, you kind of became more than just mates.

"Mmmmn hmmm."

"Do you think you might be gay?" Sebastian asked. Sam paused for a second, cocking his head to the side.

"Um…yeah." Suddenly I laughed. The sound surprised me – maybe because I was able to make it. It filled the air and hung there for a bit, the rest of the space not knowing what to do with itself. Then suddenly, it was joined by more sounds. All of us were laughing. Deep chuckles rang out, mingling together and drifting out the window to the busy streets outside


End file.
